Tatiana Okupnik
|Zawód= *Autorka tekstów *Kompozytorka *Piosenkarka |Płeć=Kobieta |Wzrost=152 cm |Kolor włosów=Czarny |Kolor oczu=Brązowy |Kolor skóry=Jasny |Dzieci=Matylda Macielska |Współmałżonek(a)=Michał Macielski |Partner(ka)= |Rodzeństwo= |Rodzice= |Uczestnik wcielający się=Katarzyna Skrzynecka |Wykonywany utwór=„Do nieba, do piekła” |Edycja=Pierwsza }} Tatiana Okupnik (ur. 2 września 1978 w Łodzi) — polska piosenkarka, autorka tekstów, kompozytorka i prezenterka telewizyjna. W latach 1998–2005 wokalistka zespołu Blue Café. Członkini Akademii Fonograficznej ZPAV. Absolwentka Uniwersytetu Łódzkiego. Z wykształcenia romanistka. Biografia 'Początek kariery' Tatiana Okupnik ukończyła XXVIII Liceum Ogólnokształcące w Łodzi, a następnie romanistykę na Uniwersytecie Łódzkim. Szybko postawiła sobie za cel śpiew. Dostała się do amatorskiego zespołu Carpe Dream. Następnie wystąpiła u Elżbiety Antkowiak w Próbie talentu. Wówczas wypatrzona przez Jarosława Grzelkę weszła w skład kabaretu Chichot 2. Na jednym ze spektakli pojawił się Paweł Rurak-Sokal, z którym w 1998 roku Tatiana Okupnik stworzyła nowy zespół Blue Café. 'Blue Café (1998–2005)' W sierpniu 2001 roku zespół wydał swój pierwszy singel „Español”. Kolejne to: „Łap mnie bejbe” i „I'll Be Waiting”. Również w 2001 grupa otrzymała Fryderyka w kategorii Nowa twarz fonografii. W maju 2002 na opolskim festiwalu w konkursie premier zespół zaprezentował singel „Kochamy siebie”, za który otrzymał Nagrodę Dziennikarzy. Tatiana Okupnik otrzymała wtedy tytuł Miss Fotoreporterów. Pierwszy album grupy zatytułowany Fanaberia ukazał się w maju 2002 roku i uzyskał status platynowej płyty. 29 sierpnia 2002 roku Blue Café otrzymało nagrodę Prezydenta Miasta Łodzi – Ławeczkę Tuwima (autor statuetki – Wojciech Gryniewicz). W 2002 i 2003 roku zespół otrzymał nominację do nagrody stacji MTV – MTV Europe Music Award w kategorii Najlepszy polski wykonawca. W styczniu 2003 Tatiana Okupnik wraz z zespołem wzięła udział w krajowych eliminacjach do konkursu Eurowizji 2003 prezentując piosenkę „You May Be in Love”. W czerwcu zespół powtórnie wziął udział w opolskim konkursie premier otrzymując nagrodę za wykonanie piosenki „Do nieba, do piekła”. Tego samego roku zespół nagrodzony został Superjedynką w kategorii Wykonawca roku – muzyka taneczna. W grudniu ukazał się kolejny album grupy pt. Demi-sec, który uzyskał status złotej płyty. Miesiąc później grupa po raz drugi wzięła udział w krajowych eliminacjach do konkursu Eurowizji. Zespół wykonał utwór „Love Song” i – decyzją widzów – ta właśnie piosenka reprezentowała Polskę w 49. Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji w Stambule. Podczas finału konkursu zespół zajął 17. pozycję. W czerwcu 2004 podczas 41. KFPP w Opolu Blue Café otrzymało Superjedynkę w kategorii Płyta roku z muzyką taneczną za Demi-sec. W Sopocie odbył się natomiast festiwal TOPtrendy 2004, podczas którego wystąpiły zespoły, które w minionym roku sprzedały najwięcej płyt. Blue Café zajęło 2. miejsce. W grudniu 2004 grupa wystąpiła podczas specjalnego koncertu, prezentując nagraną specjalnie na tę okazję przeróbkę przeboju „Happy X-mass” oraz własną kompozycję pt. „Świąteczna muza”. W 2005 Tatiana Okupnik poprowadziła opolski koncert premier wraz z Maciejem Orłosiem oraz Festiwal Jedynki wraz z Arturem Orzechem. W tym samym roku zespół Blue Café wystąpił w programie Muzyka łączy pokolenia, w którym Tatiana Okupnik zaśpiewała w duecie z Michałem Bajorem. 2 września grupa wystąpiła na gali Miss Polonia 2005. Dzień później media poinformowały o odejściu Tatiany Okupnik z Blue Café. 'Kariera solowa' Okupnik po odejściu z zespołu swój pierwszy koncert z nowymi piosenkami dała 9 września 2006 na pierwszej edycji Live Music Festival w Krakowie. 16 września tego samego roku była główną gwiazdą Vena Festival organizowanego w Łodzi. Również w 2006 użyczyła swojego głosu w grze Heroes of Might and Magic V. 13 kwietnia 2007 premierę miał pierwszy solowy album piosenkarki – On My Own, który wyprodukowany został przez Lenniego White'a. Pierwszym promującym płytę singlem była piosenka „Don't Hold Back”. W ramach promocji tego albumu na okładce miesięcznika Machina znalazła się fotografia piosenkarki przypominająca scenę z obrazu Szał uniesień. Podczas 44. KFPP w Opolu, pierwszego dnia Okupnik wraz z Arturem Orzechem poprowadziła koncert „Premiery”. W ostatni dzień festiwalu wystąpiła natomiast w Koncercie „Niebo z moich stron” – poświęconemu Sewerynowi Krajewskiemu, wykonując dwa utwory – „Wielka miłość” w duecie z Andrzejem Piasecznym oraz „Ludzkie Gadanie”. Do tej drugiej piosenki powstała specjalna choreografia, którą artystka zatańczyła wraz z Robertem Rowińskim znanym z Tańca z gwiazdami. Podczas festiwalu piosenkarka odebrała również złotą płytę za swój debiutancki album, a także otrzymała Nagrodę fotoreporterów. 25 lipca 2007 wystąpiła jako support przed koncertem zespołu The Rolling Stones, który odbył się na warszawskim Służewcu. Jesienią 2007 (I edycja) oraz wiosną 2008 (II edycja) na antenie TVP2 wraz z Maciejem Kurzajewskim prowadziła program Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie. Dzięki udziałowi w tym programie otrzymała nominację do Telekamer 2008 w kategorii Rozrywka (wraz z Maciejem Kurzajewskim; 5. miejsce) oraz nominację do Wiktorów 2007 w kategorii Największe odkrycie telewizyjne. Po zakończeniu drugiej edycji show wokalistkę w programie zastąpiła Justyna Steczkowska. 9 czerwca 2008 Okupnik rozwiązała umowę z firmą fonograficzną Kayax. Z kolei 13 czerwca wystąpiła w konkursie Premier na 45. KFPP w Opolu, gdzie wykonała utwór „Kogo kocham”. 14 lutego 2009 odbyła się premiera nowej piosenki wokalistki pt. „Valentine”, którą nagrała wspólnie z Wyclefem Jeanem, trzykrotnym zdobywcą Nagrody Grammy. Tego samego roku Okupnik wydała kolejny singel pt. „Maximum”. 16 maja 2011 w Polsce jak i w Wielkiej Brytanii ukazał się jej drugi album studyjny zatytułowany Spider Web. Materiał nagrywany był w legendarnych angielskich studiach Air i Sarm. Mimo współpracy m.in. z Timem Huttonem, Denisem Ingoldsbyem, Wyclefem Jeanem czy Fabolousem płyta nie osiągnęła zamierzonego sukcesu i po wydaniu zaledwie dwóch singli jej promocja zakończyła się. Od marca 2012 (od II edycji) Okupnik wraz z Kubą Wojewódzkim, Czesławem Mozilem, a w IV edycji również Ewą Farną zasiadała w jury programu TVN X Factor, w którym zastąpiła Maję Sablewską. W drugiej edycji prowadziła grupę „16-24” (Dawid Podsiadło – zwycięzca, Ewelina Lisowska – 4. miejsce, Anna Antonik – 7. miejsce), w trzeciej „Zespoły” (Girls On Fire – 5. miejsce, Aicha & Asteya – 6. miejsce, The Voices – 9. miejsce), natomiast w czwartej uczestników „25+” (Anna Tacikowska – 3. miejsce, Joao de Sousa – 11. miejsce, Karolina Duszkiewicz – 12. miejsce). Czwarta edycja była ostatnią. W 2012 piosenkarka użyczyła głosu Wenerys, temperamentnej królowej Amazonek w animowanym filmie Roman barbarzyńca 3D. W maju 2012 nagrodzona została statuetką Plejada TOP TEN za "świetny debiut w roli jurora i nową jakość, która wniosła do programu »X Factor«". W tym samym roku miesięcznik „Forbes” umieścił ją na 92. miejscu listy "100 najcenniejszych gwiazd polskiego show-biznesu". Reklamodawcy wycenili jej wartość rynkową na 296 000 złotych. Pod koniec 2012 w serwisie YouTube Okupnik opublikowała cover utworu Adele pt. „Skyfall”, nagrany w towarzystwie Denmark Street Big Band, za który serwis All About Music przyznał jej nominację w kategorii Najgorszy występ. W lutym 2013 w programie Dzień Dobry TVN piosenkarka zdradziła, że wraz z producentem muzycznym Michałem Przytułą pracuje nad swoim trzecim albumem studyjnym. W grudniu 2013 w tym samym programie premierowo zaprezentowany został fragment pierwszego singla promującego płytę Blizna pod tym samym tytułem. Przedstawiona została również okładka albumu. Po raz pierwszy na żywo Okupnik wykonała singel „Blizna” podczas sylwestrowego koncertu telewizji TVN w Krakowie. Blizna wydana została 18 marca 2014 nakładem Parlophone Records. Album zadebiutował na 14. miejscu listy OLiS. Wydawnictwo spotkało się z pozytywnym odbiorem. Recenzenci chwalili przede wszystkim to, że po raz pierwszy w swej karierze Tatiana Okupnik nie irytuje swą dawną manierą, wypracowaną w Blue Cafe, a porównywaną przez złośliwców do „kaczego kwakania”. Tym razem jej wokal jest czysty, świadomie trzymany w ryzach, pozbawiony niepotrzebnej ekwilibrystyki wokalnej, sensownie podporządkowany całości kompozycji. 17 maja 2014 w programie X Factor wokalistka po raz pierwszy na żywo zaprezentowała drugi singel z albumu Blizna, „Oczy na zapałki”. W grudniu 2014 Okupnik otrzymała nominację do nagrody Yach Film 2014 w kategorii Kreacja aktorska w teledysku „Blizna”. Od 6 marca do 22 maja 2015 brała udział w trzeciej, emitowanej przez telewizję Polsat, edycji programu Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami. Jej partnerem tanecznym był Tomasz Barański. Para zajęła 2. miejsce. Reklama W 2009 singel Tatiany Okupnik „Maximum” dodawany był do pasty do zębów „blend-a-med 3DWhite LUXE”. Przed wydaniem singla piosenkarka wystąpiła w telewizyjnej reklamie pasty do zębów marki „Blend-a-med”. Życie prywatne W 2013 w Łodzi piosenkarka poślubiła Michała Micielskiego, który jest menedżerem Marcina Gortata. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center Zobacz też *Katarzyna Skrzynecka Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji